


Sebard

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all that shit i wrote is here now for multi chapter





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah.. Bard…”

Bard is absolutely frozen in place, watching as Sebastians fingers work expertly and his cheeks brush with color. Bard is growing hot in the face, and in other noticeable places as he simply sits and stares.

“I want you to fuck me so badly.” His sentence finishes with a moan and Bards pants begin to tent.

He swallows while Sebastian almost drools over himself, the muscles in his forearm and bicep contracting and working to fuck into him.

“I want your big cock in me. Making me moan, scream,  _cum_ -” he bites his bottom lip as he adds another finger, eyes turning to Bard as his cock begins to dribble. “I’ll take your cock all night.”

Bard reaches to cup his cock but Sebastian reaches over instead, stopping his hand and pushing Bard to lay back.

He does, laying back only to have a better view of Sebastian. The other slows his hand as Bard reaches for his ass and runs his hands over it.

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” He asks suddenly.

Bard looks up at him and grins.


	2. Female Seb and Bard get it on

The bar is mainly full of working men and a couple prostitutes here and there sprinkled with more low down crime when Bard steps inside for a drink or more.

He elbows his way to the front for a pint as someone begins playing piano, the mood lightening and drunkards attempting to dance.

Bard bets others to see who can finish their drinks the fastest, continuing for the next half hour before one of them shoves him for “cheating”.

He turns and grabs the closest chair, bringing it up for either protection from a gun or knife or to throw at him.

The man reaches into his pocket and brings out a knife, raising it above his head to bring down on Bards chair.

A hand stops his arm and they both look over at Sebastian. She brings the mans arm back and squeezes until he drops the blade. He hears a pop and Sebastian drops the man before looking up towards Bard.

“I told you to stand and wait, even less make a mess anywhere.” She tells him.

Bard shrugs his shoulders and wipes the spilled drink from his clothing.

“I didn’t try to.” He tells her, looking around the mainly silent bar as they begin eyeing up both of them. “But I do think we should go…”

Sebastian nods and makes her way to the exit of the bar before being stopped by three men.

“Where ya goin-”

She brings her leg up swiftly and each of them drop to the floor before she steps over them and opens the door, not waiting for Bard.

He hurries behind her and nudges one with his toe before walking over them to get to the other.

She’s strolling down the street, adjusting her sleeves as he jogs to keep up and slows beside her.

“How’d you know where to find me?” He asks

“It isn’t difficult to trace you back to a  _bar_.” She turns down the street. “I saw someone getting struck at through the window and assumed I needed to step in.”

“I had it! They’re just some fucking idiots.”

“Those idiots were part of the same gang. If you struck one they all would go after you and I wouldn’t have anything to drag back home.”

“If they’re all one gang, why aren’t they coming after you?”

“They are.” Bard checks over his shoulder quickly. “Now hurry.”

They arrive back to the manor in city and Bard removes his hat as he walks through the door. Sebastian brushes past him and he clears his throat.

“Hey, Sebastian?” She stops and looks at him. “Thank you. For saving me.”

“You rarely say thank you.”

“I have lots to thank you for. I suppose i never show you that I’m grateful.”

She stares onwards at him.

Bard has her legs over his shoulders, only remaining are her pantyhose and heeled boots. Everything else is strewn to the side of the room, including Bards own clothing.

Hes trapped by lithe, strong legs as she slowly rolls her hips and across his tongue. He moves his tongue in and around her as she leisurely lays back.

Bard drags his tongue across her clit and brings his face to hers, kissing at her neck as he spreads her thighs with his knees.

She raises her hips to help him in and he pushes, Sebastian exhaling before Bard pulls back and in quickly.

“Slow down.” Shw tells him. Bard keeps a steady, slow pace as he was told and she simply lays her arms behind her head.

Bard follows her order and kisses at her collarbones before cupping her breasts. His hands are pushed away and he lifte his eyes to her, Sebastian watching him.

He lowers his head and can feel every burning part of his cock in her, wanting nothing more than to hurry through.

“Deeper.” He presses in deeper, making it as torturously slow for her as it was for him. She hums happily and Bard grips the sheets on either side of her, keeping his head down.

“Look at me.”

He raises his head to her, soft fingers sliding across his cheek and under his chin before only a nail was left brushing over his skin.

Bard quickens his pace and she turns her head to the side, the man warily lifting his hands to touch her hips.

She takes his wrists and has him touch her breasts instead. Bard massages them and kisses her deeply before she beckons him on.

His pace hurries and he begins fucking her harder, listening to her pant and moan. Her hands stay around his wrists, just barely tightening with each thrust in.

She brings her hips to move with his and cums, loudly exclaiming the relief in her release. Bard pulls back and cums, a soft hand taking him over the breaking point.


	3. Seb rides Bard into the sunset

Bardroy has the idea that being on top meant that the authority changed. It didn’t, and it rarely ever had.

Sebastian was still as much in control here as he was when ordering Bard around during the day, even if there was a cock in him.

Bards gripping Sebastians arms and attempting to support him as the other man expertly rides him. He’s panting and sweating while Sebastian continues moving.

“You turn a gorgeous shade of pink when I’m up here, Bard.” He tells him. Bard furrows his brows and shakes his head.

“Its hotter like this is all.”

Sebastian tightens his grip on the others shoulders when Bard slides over his spot.

“You’re not very good at lying.” He leans closer and arches, the cock hitting him even better.

“Ugh, god Sebastian…”

“Do you want to cum in me?” Bard looks at him and nods rather pathetically. Sebastian leans back and picks his speed up, bed croaking and groaning under them.


	4. Sebastian messes up and convinces Bard not to say anything

Sebastian watches as a carriage goes up in flames from his position on the roadway, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Usually, he doesn’t let himself break, and he rarely ever makes a mistake like this.

But now, their newly acquainted friend was a cooked meal and their newest deal was burnt alongside any information that could have been of use.

The butler turns away as a wagon rolls up behind him, Bard pulling his hat off as he brings the horses to a slow.

The fire reflects in his eyes as Sebastian approaches the other and begins to climb up to sit beside the other man.

“Is there nothin’ to salvage?” Bard asks him.

Sebastian glances to it with furrowed brows.

“No…” He says slowly. “Nothing but the bones and the frame will be left behind by the time that fire is done.”

“Ya don’t even want to try and find somethin’? Anythin’?”

“Just get us back before dawn.”

Bard whips the reigns and turns them around, taking them back down the road to the manor. They ride in silence for the most part until the air grows and Bard decides to speak.

“Ya want to explain how that damned fire started?”

“No. Not exactly.”

“Well I did see you fuck it all up. And marvelously, too. One moment its all quiet and the next the carriage is in flames and so is any chance of us going to Germany.”

“No one was going to Germany anyways.”

“Maybe not one of us, but someone. A deal, an order, a pretty good fucking trade was sittin’ in that carriage and now look- another Phantomhive guest is dead. But this time it wasn’t any order,  _you_  messed it up. Sebastian Michaelis, best butler in all of goddamned Britain managed to make a mistake.”

“It is a… An ordinary matter.”

“Right… Of course its an ordinary matter when you’re the one making the mistakes but when I do, I don’t hear the end of it.”

Sebastian keeps from making any obvious sign that he was absolutely tired of listening to him speak.

“You can blow up a man in a carriage but if I break a plate or a window I don’t hear the end of it!”

Sebastian rubs his forehead as they bounce over rocks.

“ ‘Oh Bard, don’t touch that. I can’t afford to have you breaking it!’ Fuck off… You know-”

“What will make you shut up about this?”

Bard goes silent beside him.

Sebastian finds himself in the thick woods on his knees, Bard leaning against the thick bark of a tree as he slips his cock into the others mouth.

He sucks in a peaceful silence aside from Bards pants and the accompanied noises of forest wildlife.

“I can’t believe you’ll suck a cock to keep me quiet.”

Sebastian would bite it off if Bard wouldn’t stop.

He simply continues, taking him further into his mouth. Sebastian bobs and sucks back to the tip, his tongue following as he raises his eyes only to see a mixed expression of amused and aroused.

He pinches his brows together and takes the cock all the way to the back of his throat.

“You’ll choke on a cock for some silence.” Sebastian raises his eyes to him again as he pulls halfway and finds Bard waiting for a response, which he refused to give.

Sebastian sucked harder and faster while he listened to insults being thrown his way before Bard cums. He pulls his mouth off and turns away, ridding of the taste before turning back in the direction of the carriage.

He hears Bard adjusting his pants from behind.

“Maybe I should hassle you more often for shit.”


	5. Bard gets tired of being called out

Bard can’t count the amount of times where that fucking black haired butler has “critiqued” his work and made it  _very well known_  to the rest of the manor.

Even the lord will mention it occasionally, and it doesn’t need to go that far up.

Sebastian has finished his work day of tending to the lord and is now taking his cleaning things to the carriages waiting for them outside.

Bard watches with a small glass of rum in his hand as Sebastian bends into the carriage to dust and clean the immaculate seats.

He finishes his rum and sets it on the windowsill before stepping forth.

He’ll give Sebastian a reason to clean the carriages.

“Good evening.” Sebastian says. “ I hope you have learnes from your excursion earlier today.”

Bard rolls his eyes and grips Sebastian by the sides of his shirt, heaving him into the carriage. He steps up into it and shuts the doors behind himself, standing over Sebastian as the other begins to push himself up.

He looks very irritated, and very angry.

“What are you-”

Bard grips him by the collar and brings him towards one of the seats, turning him over. He pulls off Sebastians pants down around his ankles and frees his cock, pinning him against the seats.

He gives Sebastians ass some leeway, fingering it and opening it but thats all before he pushes in harshly.

He holds Sebastian by the back of the neck, his other hand tightening around the base of Sebastians cock as not to allow him to cum.

He rocks into him and feels Sebastian twitching angrily around him. He checks on him and finds his jaw clenched and his hole simply following.

“I told ya not to say shit like that in front of the others.” Bard leans back and continues his motions, watching as it glides in a red and well fucked hole.

“You’re not the one in charge.”

Bard slows and laughs.

“Then what am I right now?” He asks, leaning back over Sebastian when he doesn’t get an answer. He threads his fingers through his hair as a quiet threat and Sebastian raises his head to look at him. “I asked you what I am right now.”

Sebastian looks down and shakes his head.

“I guess I’ll have to show you then.”

Sexually, it doesn’t seem to entirely phase Sebastian. He moans and grips the sponge he had in his hand but thats all. Bard fucks without hesitation, pounding into him with pent up frustration ringing in the back of his head.

The other moans louder and tries rolling his own hips for release. Sebastian finds a way to rub up against the seats before Bard drags him aside and up against the door.

He keepe his grip tightened around his cock as he fills Sebastian, pulling out before he can cum inside of him.

Bard pulls Sebastian around and pins his head against the door, bringing his cock to his mouth. Sebastian swallows, grumpily groaning with still no release as he opens his mouth and accepts the cock.

Bard fucks his throat as he did his ass and Sebastian swallows it down, mouth open wide and tongue doing wonders.

He uses Sebastians throat and pulls out as he climaxes, shooting onto the door behind the other man. He strokes himself until he’s finished and stands, looking down at red faced Sebastian on the floor as he adjusts his pants.

He sits there with his pants still around his ankles, reaching for them with a still hard cock standing straight.

Bard toes at it with his shoe.

“Come on.” He tells him. “Get on your knees and stroke.”

Sebastian pulls himself to his knees and Bard stands back as he strokes himself and shutd his eyes, Bard angling the others hands with the toe of his shoe to dirty the floor in front of him.


	7. just fucking

Bard drags on a smoke as Sebastian plays with himself beside him. He watches while Sebastian pants and jerks his cock, feeling his toes curling against his legs. Bard watches his hand as it slides around his red tip and as the muscles flex in stomach. His other hand slides past the stomach muscles and up his chest, running over a hardened nipple before sliding up towards his mouth. Sebastian licks at the tips of his fingers while Bard watches his hand.

Bard meets his eyes and Sebastian grins around the fingers in his mouth before he pops them out and leans back, taking Bards free hand. While he reaches for lube, Bard extends his fingers and Sebastian lets his lips rest against them. He brings the bottle to Bards fingers and coats them before laying back.

“Put them in.” He says. Bard grips his cigarette between his lips and sits up, pushing them inside the opened, well puckered hole. Sebastian hums as he gratefully takes Bards other fingers in his mouth.

Bard moves his fingers in and out while watching Sebastian suck and lick at his other hand. The ash drops onto Sebastians chest from the cigarette and he meets Bards eyes. The blond notices Sebastian rolling his hips and resumes, having not realized he stopped fucking him.

Sebastians hand comes up and he takes the cigarette from him, putting it out and simply motioning for him to come lower.

Bard leans down and Sebastian rolls them over suddenly, Bards fingers coming from his hole and falling to the side. The black haired man hums and runs his hands up and down Bards chest before he raises his ass and puts Bards cock between his cheeks.

He stops Bards hands from touching his ass and pins them to the side, staring down at him through his thick black hair. Bard swallows and watches as Sebastian lowers his head and dives at Bards throat, kissing the bump of his adams apple lightly.

Sebastian sits up straight and lets go of one of Bards wrists, reaching behind himself to stroke at his cock before he begins to sink on it.

Bard’s face distorts as he sinks deeper inside and Sebastian hums deeply until he’s at the very end. He raises himself, letting go of Bards other wrist to slide his fingers over the back of his hand. Bard gently intertwines their fingers and Sebastian drops back down on the cock.

Bard hears the headboard connect with the wall repeatedly as Sebastian begins to ride him, muscles contracting and loosening, hair starting to stick to his head and face, cock bouncing against their stomachs.

He uses his free hand to grope at Sebastians ass and the other clasps his palm over his fingers.

Bard pushes Sebastian back and falls over him, pulling his legs up over his waist.

“Wasn’t I doing well?” Sebastian asks in a moan, resting his wrists around the back of Bards neck.

Bard nods.

“Fine. But its my turn.”

“Don’t you just want to sit back, Bard?” Sebastian asks, hand sliding down Bards face. Bards eyes flutter and Sebastian tilts his head. “Sit back and let me ride your cock?”

Bard presses his palm into Sebastians stomach and begins to pull his cock back.

“I want to fuck you.” He tells him.

Sebastian smiles under him and he feels then others calves tighten around his middle.

“Fuck me hard.” Its almost a whine but judging by Sebastians face, he knows damn well that he’s still in charge. “I need your cock, Bard-”

Bard slams into him and Sebastian moans, finishing it with a breathless laugh. Bard snaps his hips, slamming into him repeatedly and watching as Sebastian moans and relaxes under him.

Bard watches Sebastian as his mouth falls open in a titled smile and his throat bobs. He studies as Sebastian muscles contract with most hits and listens as his moans reach a higher pitch when he hits  _that one spot_  well enough that Sebastian loses control for a moment.

Bardroy continues, fucking until he’s sure the headboard is denting the wall and Sebastian will give up. When he doesn’t, Bard gives in with a rough orgasm, slowing his motions before Sebastian rolls his hips.


	8. they go to the fair

“I’ve never seen so much damn people in one place.”

Sebastian hears Bards side comment as he strolls behind the others, keeping his eyes trained as not to lose them in the fairground crowd.

October gave a good beginning to the festivities, and Sebastian, though decorating was strenuous, he enjoyed it. The weather cooled and the colors changed in the world, giving headway towards the holidays and the busiest time for each of them.

He splits away and to the inn in town where they were staying, having taken up most of the top floor for each person that was accompanying them for the fair.

Sebastian slips into his personal room and undresses, readying to bathe until a knock at the door.

He knows it must be Bard, he’s one of the few who can keep his eye on Sebastian. He pulls his pants back up and answers it, the blond man inviting himself in.

“You left the others behind?” Sebastian asks him as Bard brings his hands around to the other mans waist.

“You did, I thought I could.” He shuts the door with his heel and leans back against it, bringing Sebastian with him. “I didn’t think it would matter much. The kids have their chaperones, they don’t need us.”

Sebastian leans into him and receives a quick kiss to his neck before the stubbly, scratchy mouth moves further down to his neck, biting lightly and sucking.

He rolls his head back and shuts his eyes, feeling his hair fall back from his face. Bardroy continues at his neck as his hands grip Sebastians hips, the more lithe man bringing his arms from the others shoulders and up around his neck, gripping the short cut blond hair.

Bardroys hands slide down his lower back and pull at the belt loops to pull his pants down, taking a step forth. Sebastian stumbles back and Bard uses his arm to keep him from falling, pushing him to the bed.

Sebastian falls and Bard strikes, biting at his chest and ripping his pants down from his legs. He brings his legs up to Bards sides as the other pulls at his underwear and kisses the inside of his thigh.

Bard grips his ankle and discards the underwear, leaning back to kiss the bone before standing and pulling his shirt off, hands sliding down his stomach to unbuckle his pants and pull them down. Sebastian toes at the growing erection and Bard holds his leg, stroking it before rolling him over.

Sebastian brings his knees up and presses his face into the mattress, feeling a hand slide across his ass before a quick smack connects with his skin. He grins and tilts his body further, truly giving all control to the other man.

Bards fingers slide to the other cheek where he strikes again before prodding at his hole. Sebastian hums and shuts his eyes as Bard begins to push inside. Sebastian isn’t exactly tight, nor is he entirely loose, but a good occasional fuck lets Bard know what he’s in for.

Bard teases with only one finger, using his other hand to rub at the sac and down the shaft before coming up again. As he pleasures himself and opens Sebastian, the man under him grumbles and decides to wiggle his hips, pushing Bard on.

Bard quickly, and roughly, adds other digits and sees Sebastian grin as his body happily accepts the fingers. He spreads Sebastians hole and removes them, standing behind and his thighs to position himself.

Sebastian feels the tip poke and prod before it begins to push inside. He moans quietly as it is inserted fully inside, feeling Bard tense before it begins to be removed again. Bardroy pulls back to the tip before he slams back in with a quick, rough motion.

Sebastian erupts in a surprised noise before Bard reaches around to his jaw and brings his face up, fucking Sebastian with a mediocre speed. Sebastian leans back into it, reaching for his own cock to stroke.

Bard slams into him and Sebastian is fucked to lay fully down onto the mattress, moaning loudly as Bard presses his weight onto his shoulders and snaps his hips repeatedly. He only pauses once, and thats to re-spread Sebastians legs before pulling his ass highrr by his hips and fucking into him.

The other loses his breath, head pushed into the blanket under him and hands almost ripping apart the blanket beneath him.

Bard can be heard moaning in every occasional space between Sebastians noise, fucking well past Sebastians own orgasm.

“Bard!” He shouts, almost screams, into the bed.

Bard grips the back of Sebastians head and makes him look up. Sebastians eyes barely focus on him as he cums again, Bard feeling him tighten before he cums himself. He rides it out in a juttering, exhausting orgasm, letting Sebastians head fall before he drops back, his cock sliding out.


	9. bard wears something nice & sebastian sucks him off for it

Bard rarely ever wears something nice. Even when he does, which Sebastian has only seen twice, its wrinkled, or theres a stain, or its mismatched.

Tonight, Bard has made an effort, or it at least looks like he made an effort. He has on a nice dark colored suit with a lovely necktie to bring it all together. Even his shoes are polished and his hair looks cleaned.

Sebastian focuses on the drinks before focusing on how bards ass and crotch move in his pants. With the guests managed and the rest of the servants doing  _alright enough,_ Sebastian asks for Bard to aid him in something.

With this vague request being fulfilled, he leads Bard far enough from the party and stops him, happy to slowly drop to his knees while his hand cascades down Bards chest and stomach to his pants, groping and grabbing.

“I thought you might hold out longer.” Bard states, reaching down to his own pants, deciding that sebastian is taking too long.

Sebastian brings his mouth towards Bards pants and presses his lips to it, looking up as the other man pulls his cock out.

“How long did you expect me to last? You look as if you cleaned yourself up.” He wraps his hand around it and strokes, Bard tensing up and relaxing. “And it soundd as if you did it all for me…”

He strokes slowly, watching as the cock hardens and responds to his touch.

“You even smell of a cologne.” He adds.

“Stop blabberin’ and suck it already.”

Sebastian smiles and opens his mouth, licking at the tip and down the side before bringing his lips around the head and sucking. Bard’s hand sits on the top of Sebastians head, gently stroking his hair as the man on his knees teasingly begins to push the cock deeper and deeper into his mouth, making sure to hollow his cheeks.

He pushes it into the back of his throat and hums heavily, the hand in his hair tightening and pulling as Bard groans softly. Pulling back, he looks up at the other mans face and pops the cock out.

“Suck it properly before one of the fuckin’ guests wants us.”

Sebastian replaces his mouth and bobs his head, feeling the other mans hand creeping towards the back of his head. There’s no need to push Sebastian on, he’s more than glad to take the cock into the very back of his throat and hum, swallow, choke if need be, even if choking is just for the effect.

Bards hand stays on his head as he brings his hips forward and holds the position in place. Sebastian swirls his tongue as far as his stuffed mouth allows and opens his jaw until it aches, before humming low and long.

The other cums hard and jerks his cock in Sebastians mouth, moaning deeply and gripping the back of the butlers head.

When his mouth is finished being thoroughly used, Bard pulls his head back and Sebastian smiles, opening eyes to see a grinning man above him.


End file.
